Kantai Recollection:Code Vermillion
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: Post battle of Ironbottom Sound, the Anti-Abyssal units of the world have begun employing Experimental Kanmusu based on the Ships of Science-Fiction. Among the first to join this fleet is the UNSC Infinity and her six Frigates. See how they'll fare, meeting the Abyssal threat head-on on the front and the weirdness of the other gals at home(Slightly Yuri in nature, Include List)
1. Infinity Battlegroup

**_... Every last man shall shake to the core of his soul..._**

 ** _When the world was in need, when shipping lanes were attacked and our conventional weapons couldn't win us this war..._**

 ** _When the last hope seemed to fade away... They emerged._**

 ** _Souls of ships long dead, old, scuttled or otherwise, souls of new ships, young and now souls of ships once thought naught but Science Fiction._**

 ** _They all came to our aid against the Leviathan known as the Abyssal Fleet._**

 ** _She was the first of many to arrive on our isle. The first and definitely one of the most dangerous._**

 ** _For when Leviathan rises and every man quakes and shakes, the Fleet Girls will answer, as she did with pride unmatched._**

 ** _Welcome home, welcome to the battlefield,_**

 ** _Welcome to the Kantai Recollection:Code Vermillion_**

* * *

 ** _Pacific. Solomon Islands, near Ironbottom Sound. Almost 3 weeks post-Crimson Tide event. 2042._**

Nagato knew... She knew why she'd gathered all Fleet-Girls. If situations like the one from Ironbottom Sound were to repeat, the Navy needed new girls to help them fight, girls like Fubuki... Maybe even better. What she didn't expect was how fast the UN would respond to such a threat. The development of the Experimental classes had been going for so very long it almost seemed like she'd just fought her first battle when she heard about them.

Now she heard about a new transfer from the Admiral, who was meeting the other Naval Commanders of the Allied forces to discuss the developments here. She sighed deeply, then shook her head. Introductions first, questioning the new girl later. The Secretary Ship took the podium and looked ahead, at the gathered Pacific fleet girls ahead. She cleared her throat into the microphone, taking everyone's attention toward her and stopping any chit chat that might've been going.

"Ladies. I've got a lot of paperwork to attend to, so I'll make this as quick and concise as possible." She started, scanning her surroundings, then continued calmly, her gaze stern as always "First of all, we are to expect a new vessel to join us today. An experimental girl that we don't have much to talk about, due to the UN not disclosing enough information about her. Second of all, she is a Dreadnought, armed with the most modern and experimental, as of yet untested armaments to date and propelled by strange technology that some assume is abyssal, others that it's another alien species. Due to the event near Ironbottom and the Navy being stretched thin, these 'experimentals' have been popping up across all fleets, Atlantic, Pacific and likewise others, so expect her to be different than most."

She heard a droning noise from afar and she quietened down as all others heard it too. "A battleship-class and her six 'daughters' will be joining us today. The daughters, Frigates based on her, provide escort, while she does the heavy work..." and everyone gazed upon seven silhouettes appearing across the horizon, against clear blue sky and similarly clear water... The lead one's Rig was _massive_... Even from this big a distance, its armament could be seen. Nagato couldn't help but smirk as the woman came into view, then said "Say hello, Ladies... To the United Nations Seaside Command's _Infinity."_

All girls gasped as they saw the woman and her six escorts approaching the deck. Clad in an incredible set of highly-advanced heavy armor, painted jet-black and with a blue, large visor, the ship almost seemed to float above the water, her feet lit up blue and with strange symbols going across them. Her escort Frigates seemed similar in form, but smaller in size. Each was wearing a different set of armor much too similar to the Infinity's and each his behind a heavily-tinted visor.

As the seven ship-girls took their first steps onto the dry-docks, their Rigs... just vanished into a hail of blue light... And they began chanting together in English " _The eagle born by freedom won, yet held in precarious station, set upon defense and steeled his will to guard and protect his new nation. So he resolved, defiant of all who would challenge his right to be free, with a "swift-sailing vessel and ten carriage guns" to hunt the world's oceans and seas. Born to go into harm's way, come all! Ye hell or high waters be damned! No lightning, no thunder nor hurricane gale can stand in the face of his wrath. Be he beneath his enemy's feet or by cloud where their gaze can not go, when Leviathan rise, every last man shall shake to the core of his soul!"_

And the impression was then set as Infinity walked first, toward the girls, arms crossed. She took to the podium while her six escorts straightened up, then formed a line and stood neatly and quietly. Clear military protocol was followed among these girls. Each Ship-Girl present felt goosebumps after the strange speech the girls held(And many knew what all of it meant, thanks to the Kongo sisters). Infinity stood before Nagato, at height a head over the Secretary Ship while she was in full armor. The girl extended her hand toward Nagato, then said in pure Japanese, but quite dull "UNSC Infinity and Escort, ready to be pressed into Combat Service."

"My god..." Kongo whispered, looking at the new Dreadnought with a bit of awe, much like the others. Nagato shook Infinity's hand, then said "Welcome aboard. May I request you do a demonstration of your armament later?" to which the ship-girl nodded and said "No problem at all, ma'am. We'll do our best to prove our worth." before turning about and yelling "Won't we, girls?!"

"HOO-RAH!" The six Strident Frigate girls snapped-to, saluting.

Nagato nodded, then looked out and yelled to the girls "THAT IS ALL! DISMISSED!" before turning about and walking toward Infinity. The Dreadnaught saluted, as did her escorts, before she stepped off the podium. The seven girls moved together out of the place, all lined up neatly. Kongo, Fubuki and Yuudachi met up with the girl and her six escorts, then Fubuki said jovially and respectfully "You guys look so awesome!"

Infinity swiveled about, then looked down at the girl. The woman removed her helmet, revealing a beautiful girl, with long, snow-white hair and bright azure eyes. Infinity gave Fubuki a smile, then said "Thanks, kiddo. Y'all ain't so bad looking yourselves." then she locked eyes with Kongou and said "You're one of the four fast battleships, aren't you? Kongou."

The girl smirked, then nodded and said "Yup. Lemme be the first to welcome ya aboard, Infinity."

Infinity proceeded to give a slight nod. "Thanks."

"There'll be more of You showing up around here, poi?" Yuudachi asked the girls. One of the frigates nodded and said "If you mean more girls similar or just like us, from the UNSC fleet or other such fleets, yes."

"Wait... UNSC..." Something clicked in Kongous brain " _N-NANI!?_ YOU GUYS ARE FROM HALO!" She barked out with a wide grin on her face. The Destroyers gasped in pure, unadulterated and the six UNSC Ships sighed deeply, then laughed good laughs. Infinity nodded, then said "Aye aye. _UNSC Infinity_. Thought that shit'd be obvious, kiddo. Don't tell ms' Nagato we told ya that though."

"She seems like she'll try to tear us new broadsides if she finds out we blabbered about bein' Sci-Fi ships brought to life." Another one of the Frigates noted, a smirk plastered behind her helmet. Kongou and the Destroyers nodded jovially in response. Infinity nodded her head to the girls and said "We'll talk later. We have to prep for that coordinated weapon demo."

"Oh, one more thing, girls." Nagato said from behind them, scaring and making the girls scramble to line up. She looked slightly confused as the four UNSC ships lined up, then told them "Relating to you being Sci-Fi girls, you may tell everyone... If you can ease them into it, that is... Most of us have... Err..." She thought up good ways to express what she meant. She coughed, then said "We... Play Halo on base, also watch Star Trek and most other Sci-Fi series... Part of me now considers how NONE of our shipgirls recognize-..." She paused, then looked behind a twitching Infinity, to see DesGr 6 and Kongou... The Secretary Ship rolled her eyes, then said "Anyways... We have this set of rules all new Shipgirls are destined to read on their stay here."

She extended the girls a portfolio titled ' _The List of things Ship Girls are No Longer Allowed to Do'. It was fucking 3 inches thick._

"W-What the fuck have you lot been doing here?" Infinity asked worriedly, her eyelid twitching. Nagato shook her head slowly, then said "Many, many, many, _many_ weird things. Believe me, I think I partly lost my sanity as a Kanmusu after all of this. Not that our being here as battleship personifcations is weird enough already." sighing deeply as memories of all the strange events that happened at this base came back to her. She shuddered, then nodded to the girls and wished them "Good day..." after turning about and leaving.

Kongou smirked, walking beside them, took the portfolio and said "Ah, yeah, I remember this one..." Pointing at rule 121, section c, subsections d and e. Infinity felt chilled, her eyes wide and her skin as pale as bone as she read it with her girls, all of them feeling the weirdness. " _121c. d. Acquiring a non-existential blessing from the Admiral by sexual favors is very unacceptable. 121c. e. No, even if the shipgirls are willing to do 121c. d, it is still not allowed._ "

"Sweet saintest fucking homes of Virgin Mary, what the fuck did you guys do!?" Infinity barked out, looking to Kongou. The woman smirked, then said "It was a passing phase with a religion way back before the Ironbottom Sound events, when the fleet was still being formed..." And chuckled awkwardly, blushing as she rubbed the back of her neck "I kinda~ offered myself to the Admiral... Which he refused..." She looked a bit confuse... And sad.

"Explains why the fuck that guy leaves whenever possible. Sanity on this base is gone overboard and long drowned." Murmured Infinity to herself. She took the file, slid it under her arm and nodded to the WW2 shipgirls, then said "We're gonna go find our bunks. Talk to y'all later." and walked away with her four Frigates in tow. Kongou crossed her arms and told the destroyers "This is gonna be a fun little trip for all of us. And battles with the abyssals should, from now on, be _No Problem Dess_ ~!"

* * *

The Infinity felt her gear weigh on her back, as did the armor. The UNSC Ship Girls were told to tread carefully on the sea under the gaze of the Admiral. The man, anonymous as he was to them right now, kept his scopes on them from his command room. The other Ship-Girls had gathered on-site on the sea, but at a safe distance to see the UNSC work their magic. Infinity smirked. She knew too well what she could do, so she'd show them. The group gazed ahead, moving in an Echelon formation, to see their targets.

Training vessels, floating dummy abyssals and low-flying, orange-painted aircraft launched by Kaga and Akagi, of Carrier Group One. Infinity looked to her girls, then yelled "NO FEAR, INSTEAD REPRISAL! MAKE EVERY LAST ONE OF'EM SHAKE TO THEIR SOULS!" and the Frigates cried out "FEEL NO FEAR, KNOW OUR PRIDE, FOR GOD AND TERRA, WE'LL MAKE'EM DIE!"

The droning noise of engines sounded off overhead as the first wave of twenty Fighter/Bombers and dive-bombers from Akagi and Kaga dived. Infinity smirked, then barked out "MAIN BATTERIES, CIWS PHALANXES, ACTIVATE!" and two small gatling towers emerged from the sides of her rig. They revved and spun up as a targeting display appeared on the Infinity's armor HUD. The three-beat tone of lock-on sounded off... She smirked, then yelled out "PHALANX, FIRE!"

A long burp sounded off and tracers lit up the sky like a beam of scarlet lightning. The twenty aircraft were sheared out of the air by the bursts of highly-accurate fire, shattering, burning or simply falling, torn in half, into the sea. The splashes trailed quickly behind the seven ships as they sped past. The dummies seemed to come ever closer as Infinity made a hand signal, showing the girls to break and reform, this time into a Phalanx with her at the lead. Sixteen Abyssal dummies stood before them, allowing the girl enough targets for her and her girls' MAC cannons. She knew what she had to do though.

"All quinary batteries and 7cm guns, aim at elevation 20, 0 degrees traverse!" She barked through radios. The smaller guns on her four-pronged rig spun about, aiming. She watched lock-on signals pop up all across her screen, so, raising her hand, she barked out "ALL POINT-DEFENSE, FIRE!" as the cannons on her rig and the other girls' rigs too erupted in long blades of fire. The detonations of the small batteries, although similar in shape to the other Shipgirls', screamed advancement into their ears as each shell landed true, detonating onto target with incredible accuracy.

"INFINITY SQUADRON, LOCK ONTO THE ENEMY AND PREPARE TO RECEIVE MASS ACCELERATOR FIRING SOLUTION!" The woman ordered, curling her fingers into fists. The girls didn't respond, but she saw spikes of energy on her Scanners. She nodded, then raised her hand "MAC POWER DIVERTED FROM PROPULSION!" diverting necessary propulsion energy to her MAC Guns. The four MACs on her rig began to heat, from black, to dull orange and to burning hot white within seconds. She lowered her hand "QUARTER-POWER MAC ROUNDS! TRANSMITTING SOLUTION!"

The magnetic coils hoisted water droplets, a curtain of them, up into the air as they charged. The light began to burn as girls were unable to look at it. Infinity's own visor polarized... then she barked out "MAC, FIRE!" and the detonation ROARED... The water fell like rain as the superheated charged rounds burst from their barrels and into their targets. They burned through the seas, creating a corridor of water as they passed over them, a wave of SIXTEEN High-powered MAC rounds shattered their targetted dummies and the sonic boom sent ripples and shockwaves through the sea and base, leaving naught but a fiery mess in their stead.

Even Nagato herself was shook at the sheer power of the Mass Accelerator batteries on the Infinity and her girls. She looked to everyone, to see an awed silence having settled onto the entire fleet present at Ironbottom Sound. Even the Abyssal fleet probably felt that far away... She saw Fubuki step up to the deck, between the girls... She was smiling... She pumped a fist up into the air, then yelled out to the UNSC Ships, her voice powerful, joyful and respectful "THAT WAS _AMAZING!_ "

Following her, an upheaval of cheers sounded off from the entire fleet. Swearing, colorful language, but all of it cheerful and happy, not insults. Fists raised, battle cries and instead of shocked insults, complements made with awe. Beside Nagato, Mutsu herself whistled and yelled "EXPERIMENTAL NAVY, HOO'RAH!" pridefully. Nagato allowed herself a smile as she looked ahead, to see Infinity saluting proudly, while the other girls waved at them, gave thumbs up or hell, even posed.

As the UNSC ships quickly returned to the ground, they were assaulted by questions about their rigs and such, which most of them were proud to answer. Nagato looked back, however, to see the Admiral resting at his window. The enigmatic, shadowy man all girls had met at least once, but never got to really know, nodded, then closed his shades. Nagato sighed deeply, then walked up to the crowed and said "Alright, girls, alright! Allow them to breathe a little! Admiral's orders are that they go rest now!"

A few protests, but not much to worry about... Infinity sighed deeply as she and her girls walked out from among the other Ship-Girls. She nodded to Nagato, said a quiet 'Thank you' as they passed her and walked away. Nagato nodded and crossed her arms. She watched the ships step off as Yamato walked beside her and Mutsu. The Dreadnaught crossed her arms and pushed her ponytail over her shoulder, before saying "If this is what the Experimentals are all like... This may all work out for us." and adding a smile.

"I foresee us winning this war, as the Allies in World War 2 said, by Next Christmas." Mutsu said with a smile. Nagato shook her head and said "Let's not get too hopeful. This is a war after all. The Heavens only know what kind of new weapons they have." to which Kongou yelled out "Booo~! Why do you have to be such a downer, Nagato-chan!" before receiving a glare from the secretary ship, making her immediately back off.

"Least she ain't a Commissar ship." Whispered Hiei from behind. Nagato sighed and rolled her eyes.


	2. The Enterprise Patrol

_**Somewhere near Solomon Islands, late evening.**_

Infinity upped her sensors, Radar and Sonar for night engagements as the patrol went on. It was nearly midnight now, as the seven members of Battle Group Infinity dashed along the high waters of the Pacific. The starlit sky was clear,a polka-dot, inky blackness above them, on which the full Moon hung lazily, nearly midway through. Infinity listened on the low-frequency broadband, civilian-use Radio and telephone waves via her live-feed audio sensors.

"Anythin', ma?" Asked one of the six girls in an Aussie accent. She was clad in pink armor, as she closed in rank beside her mothership. Infinity shook her head, then said "Not yet..." Holding her hand against her left ear scanner. Liberty, the more science-oriented Strident, approached their mother, dressed in a blue armor and holding her gun batteries as a sort of pistol in her right hand, then said in a british accent "I'm hearing echoes in low-frequency, mum... Direction zero-one-zero on compass."

Infinity nodded as a pair of small 'doors' on the back of her rig opened. She looked toward the direction pointed out by Liberty, then said "Sending out Shortsword scout squadron. Three fighters, take off and check it out. Radio back what you find." and said three fighters, air-worthy craft, materialized. The Fairies inside them hit the engines to afterburner and left for the sky, three trails of light and smoke in the dark sky. The telltale thunder of sonic booms was heard as all 3 fighters hit MACH...

Infinity listened as the message was triangulated by the fighters, a garble of inconsistent wording, unarticulated words and calls for help... Until finally, the message bounced back on single-beam... Infinity set it to full broadcast, enough for all girls to listen to it well enough. The broadcast was the voice of another ship-girl, but the tags didn't match anything that Infinity had specced into her scanners. They listened to her distress " _I_ _s anyone there!? This is the USS Enterprise NCC-1701, now apparently anthropomorphic and escorting a civilian cruise liner with another girl that's apparently a tugboat! I'm in need of assistance and under heavy fire by some unidentified female humanoid hostiles! If anyone, Federation or Federation-friendly, is within the vicinity of this distress call, for the love of Earth, answer! This already makes it to my Top Ten strangest days ever and I don't wanna sink right here, before I get an explanation!"_

The Japanese Tug Girl, Kasashima had also sent a distress signal, but it was much more garbled, probably jammed by the Abyssals. The Enterprise seemed to use something akin to the UNSC's comm systems, that and her body lit up on their screens almost immediately from the com link. Infinity looked to her girls and nodded to them, before she said "Uncommon summoning, then. All Infinity Battle Group girls, forward, best speed to the Enterprise's coordinates! Let's greet our new ship-gal properly!" to which the others cheered "ROGER THAT!" as they all went into Phalanx formation and advanced at top speed. On the other side of the Islands, an exchange of fire ensued between a heavily-damaged ship, bearing a strange, thick circular shield around her left arm and a Phaser array attached to her right. The Saucer read a reversed NCC-1701 and her name, ENTERPRISE, around a small protrusion from the front. But it was almost entirely burnt off.

Marks of cannon fire pockmarked the saucer and its inside struts were showing as a random spread pattern of grimy, black holes was left by other deadly weapons. On the girls feet were a pair of strange, long rods, grey on the outside and with a black center. She had a strange, scarlet uniform on her body, with a blac leather belt as the last thing holding the tunic around a white turtleneck, as well as the black pants with scarlet stripes down both sides and black dress shoes. The woman looked disheveled, her clothing torn around the chest area and on her left arm. Her Federation Starfleet emblem still resided.

She panted, her curly black hair draped with sweat and seawater, stuck to her head as if with glue. The woman eyed a pair of strange whale-like creatures with emerald eyes, shining at her. Their tongues were replaced by cannon barrels about the length of her forearm. She swore behind her breath, then looked back, to see the tugboat girl and civilian cruise liner behind her. The tugboat's name, as far as she'd gotten, was the Kasashima... She'd been sent here after reports had come of the Cruise Liner behind her, the HMS _Titanic-II_ , being struck by artillery fire in the engine.

Whatever the fuck was going on, when Enterprise arrived here, she didn't expect this sh-...

Explosions cracked the air around her, making her squeal as she raised her saucer shield to defend herself. The energy shield that emanated from it, surrounding her flickered and she felt it die upon the first salvo. As the second hit, she was already taking damage from the enemy cannons, right onto her thin armor. She swore, then cried out a battle cry, raising her Phaser array, then clenched her fist. The return fire was a miss. A beam of scarlet energy struck and boiled seawater ahead of one of the strange destroyer-whales. She aimed for the second ship this time as the smoke around her cleared, then she fired back again.

The beam struck, clawing a mark onto the creature's sensor eye and bursting through to the other side. The insides of the creature lit up, then burst into a shockwave explosion. Debris scattered into the sea, but its sister moved up... And by god damn she'd lost sightline of the biggest one, the female with heavy cannons and thick armor, which she could only assume was a damn battleship of sort, and her escorts, a pair of things similar to what she'd just killed, but white and with purple-shining eyes...

She gasped, moving out of the way as a round struck beside her, sending salt water into her open wounds. It burned... It actually hurt like hell. For better or for worse, whatever summoned her here turned her(if even partially) into a Human. The Federation girl raised her Phasers, giving max power to them and scanners, then looked about. Her eyes locked onto the second Destroyer-whale, then she fired again. A beam of high-density energy sheared its back and side armor plating, leaving a burning, throbbing mark on its side. She smelled the scent of burning flesh and black tar as it dived away from them...

She sent it off for a bit. Looking back, she yelled to the Tug Girl "Kasashima! Keep the Cruise Liner and civilians safe! I don't know where that thing's gonna come from!" to which the Tug-Girl, a tall girl with blue eyes and silver hair, nodded. Good, at least she understood English. She remembered hearing the garbled stuff she sent out via distress signal. She knew all-too-well these _things_ jammed Kasashima and nearly jammed her, had she not boosted her signal in favor of her shields. She screamed as shells landed around her once again and heard ringing in her ears. Her rig felt heavy now, as she fell to her knees...

Looking ahead, she saw the pale, black-haired figure on a pedestal with two turrets, followed by its escort. Kasashima gasped as she saw the two escort cruisers, then yelled out in broken English "Na-Class Destroyers!" with clear worry in her voice. Enterprise coughed, then said "Ah... Destroyers... My bad..." before slowly stumbling to her feet and staring the Battleship girl dead in its heartless, empty blue eyes.

"Come on then..." She growled "I ain't goin' down without a fight..."

The Battleship wanted to speak, but before it could say anything, a shrieking wall of lead and fire enveloped it and its escort, sending it reeling, severely damaged. It bled... It bled blue. And its escorts sunk. The Enterprise gasped, then looked to the left, to see a squadron of women clad in heavy armor and with even heavier rigs. One of them barked out to her "LOOK OUT!" before she shoved her out of the way of another shell. The biggest one of them lanced forward, delivering a burst of cannon rounds from her rig right into the battleship's side armor plating. Armor piercing rounds tore through the woman, making her sound a retreat with her only remaining Destroyer.

"Fucking Ru-Class Battleships..." Noted Infinity with disgust. She looked back, to see a beam of Phaser fire strike clean across the retreating Battleship's back. It burned and boiled skin and black onyx armor away, chipped at its insides, then tore through it. It screamed in pain, a blood-curdling screech like that of a dying banshee's, then it fell into the sea, sinking as its last escort attempted to pull away. Enterprise snarled "Next time, go for someone who didn't see so many damn refits..."

"Good shot." Noted the Australian Strident frigate, Paladin, patting Enterprise on the shoulder. The girl, trembling, nodded, smiling, then said "Yeah... Thanks..." before falling onto her knees and breathing out "Is it finally over?" before two of the Frigates picked her up. Paladin nodded and said "Yeh, it's done for now." to which Infinity moved up to them and looked at Enterprise, who looked sullen, tired beyond all belief and more battered than any other ship-girl she'd ever seen. And she'd been a secret soldier for the Joint Allied Naval Corps for a while.

Enterprise slowly lifted her head, then asked "Where am I?"

"You've wound up in the Solomon Isles, near Ironbottom Sound." Infinity answered, to which the Enterprise chuckled weakly, then continued "Earth, then... Thank the Maker..." grinning. She coughed, then asked with slight worry "How am I human, though?" looking up at Infinity. The woman nodded, then spoke "It's a long process that I can't explain at sea. We'll help take you and the Cruise liner to port, send Kasashima on her way and, after you get fixed up at the docks, you'll talk to the Admiral about this. Hell, you can come with me to my meeting with him for all I care."

"Okay..." Exhaled Enterprise "Okay... Just get me somewhere with a freaking bed. I wanna sleep..." she then noted and laughed "Ahh... So that's how humans feel when they say they're sleepy..." to which Infinity and the other ship-girls chuckled. She nodded, then said "Aye aye." before they all turned about and headed on out back to base. Things were gonna be rough, he guessed...

 ** _Back at base..._**

To say that the Enterprise was... Amazed... Was an understatement. US SeaBees and Japanese Navy units helped build up the place to a proper level. The base itself had been set up in such a way that every ship girl had a place here... And apparently these ship-girls were a thing. Even weirder was the fucking repair docks. She literally thought the girls meant repair docks, not _STEAM BATHS._

Not that she didn't enjoy it, but...

Argh... She grabbed her head and looked down at her new civilian clothing. Similar to her uniform, but still so different. A red shirt without any symbols, open down the middle to show a white T-Shirt. The Shirt held by a black belt, wrapping it around the girl's thin waist-line and also keeping the tight brown pants she wore up. She also had a pair of black sneakers to go with the set... Uncomfortable clothing to wear in a military base, but comfortable otherwise.

Infinity was ahead of her and the only thing missing was the helmet to her freaking armor. The Enterprise tilted her head, examining the woman's beautiful white hair. She still hadn't seen her face, since, well, for the most part she was turned away. The duo entered the main building of the base and walked down the main hallways, which were lit up by overhead lamps. The floor was covered by red carpet and there were tables every five-six meters, same as doors.

Before the Admiral's door, Infinity turned about... And Enterprise's face flushed. What the fuck was she looking at? The single cutest woman she'd seen her entire li-WHATTHEFUCKWASGOINGON!? SHE WAS NOT A LESBIAN, FOR GOD'S SAKE! She felt her heartbeat heighten... It skipped as Infinity spoke "Listen... I ain't met the Admiral yet either and I've been hearing rumors about him. Name's Goto, he's married and other such things, so let's... Not do anything stupid, right?"

Enterprise swallowed air, then nodded. She tugged at her shirt's collar, feeling it slightly too tight around her neck. Even though it was unbuttoned. Infinity grinned, showing perfect denture, then asked "Worried about meetin' the Admiral, Enterprise? It's pro'lly just gonna be formalities and him explaining stuff to you." to which the young shipgirl, freshly deployed and dropped into a world of weird shit, including her own ovaries going batshit insane over _another woman_ that was a ship too was inches away from flipping shit. Infinity smiled reassuringly and ANOTHER hit came.

"C'mon, then." The Halo ship-girl nodded, smile withstanding. She pushed the door open and nodded to Enterprise, before showing her to go in and adding the nice "Ladies first." Bit. The ship sighed deeply, trying to reduce the red tint of her face, then she walked in, strained, but still a walk. Infinity followed her in... But what they didn't know was that Kongou was watching...

The woman grinned "So new girl has the hots for Infinity. Oh, this is gonna be a funny one."


	3. SunriderRule 7924

Infinity checked her TACCOM watch as it read out the time for her. She'd been waiting for Enterprise to get the full explanation of everything relating to her current setting. The UNSC ship was asked to leave the room while Admiral Goto told the woman everything she needed to know, so now, Infinity awaited outside the door. She pulled out a document from her left chest armor pocket, then unfolded it. The Transfer order to the First Experimental Japanese Division, here in the Solomon isles. ExDiv-1, for short. Also where she assumed that E was gonna be deployed too, since she herself was an Experimental girl.

Nagato cleared her throat, snapping the UNSC semi-Spartan ship out of her trance. The woman straightened up and saluted, then said "Secretary Ship Nagato." curtly. Nagato nodded too, allowing the Infinity to ease, then spoke "I understand that the Enterprise NCC-1701 has arrived?" in inquiry. The woman seemed oddly surprised. Infinity returned "Yeah, but she's been severely damaged, ma'am. May be a while before we see her active in combat again, far as our support crews told me."

"I understand." Nodded Nagato. "That is also one of the reasons I'm here. I'm going to assign one of the girls of DesDiv 6 to help her orientate around base. You're new here, so you may as well join her... That reminds me, have you or your girls eaten dinner yet?" and the howl of Infinity's stomach answered that for her. The girl's face flushed red, before she placed a hand to her armored belly and responded in slight embarrassment "N-Not really..."

Nagato sighed, then said "I'll guide both of you to ExDiv-1's quarters now. They're arranged and ready for usage. The rest of your girls are waiting there." and then she extended Infinity another file, before saying "We may also be getting another transfer tomorrow... Into ExDiv-1. The Pacific is the most active battlefront against the Abyssals. The Atlantic and Indian haven't really seen much combat."

"Strange..." Noted Infinity, taking the file of the new transfer, then furrowing her brows and asking "Why give this to me? Do you consider me ExDiv-1's Flagship?" to which Nagato nodded and responded snarkly "As does almost all of Pacific Command. You're a Dreadnaught after all."

"Oh, _hell_ no! I can't lead anything aside from UNSC ships! What the hell am I gonna do if I wind up with like a fucking Imperial Star Destroyer in my fleet roster!?" She objected aloud, raising her hands menacingly "How the hell am I supposed to deal with the freaking _Executor_ showing up at my doorstep!?" to which Nagato shrugged and said nonchalantly "I'm just announcing it to you, Infinity. No need to shoot the messenger."

Infinity sighed, slumping over in defeat and bowing her head, the file for the new recruit held up. She nodded, then said in a defeatist's tone "Might as well see who the hell we're getting paired up with 'side from the Enterprise..." and she popped the envelope open and pulled the file out. The photo was that of a long-haired woman with white-pink hair, a strange smile, tiny, cute nose and magenta eyes. She looked harmless enough, but was probably a tough one. Looking to the side, to see her name, the Infinity read aloud "CSF Sunrider, assigned into combat with ExDiv-1 as support. Assault Carrier class. Namesake ship." And she put the paper back in, before saying "You guys are gonna be stretched thin on supplies. I eat for three people as it is. God only knows how Enterprise and the Sunrider will do."

Nagato cringed, then nodded and said "I'll agree with you on that... I eat very little myself, since I act as mostly part of the Secretariat here, but I've seen what Akagi and Kaga bring to the table, or better said take off of it. Starships are a whole other story." to which Infinity sighed, then pushed her unruly hair over her shoulder. She stretched her arms, yawned, then said "Guess we'll see tomorrow..."

Enterprise stepped out of the room, then looked to Infinity, nodded and said "Appears I'm under your command now. ExDiv-1." to which Infinity nodded and said "Just found that out myself." and she sighed, then extended her hand and smiled welcomingly "Well, welcome aboard then." making Enterprise blush. The woman stuttered, then said "Thank you, ma'am..." and shook Infinity's hand weakly. Infinity looked to the girl, nodded and said "Let's all go get some rest."

* * *

 _ **Early morning, next day.**_

Enterprise woke to the sound of Infinity cleaning her armor pieces... The girl gasped and blushed. She'd fallen asleep early yesterday, thanks to her sudden combat deployment against the Abyssal forces... And now she saw Infinity in nothing but a standard-issue tank top and shorts. The girl gasped, then tumbled out of bed and onto the hard wood floor, much to Infinity's chagrin. The woman sighed, standing up from her seated position, then went to help the ship-girl up.

"Thanks..." Enterprise sighed, dusting herself off. Infinity nodded, then said "I'll hit the docks in my uniform, go pick up our new lass."

"Understood." Enterprise nodded, standing up and dusting herself off. Within moments, Infinity was already on the deck as above her, fighter planes and bombers flew at low altitude. Training aircraft, to be noted. She saw Akagi and Kaga training on launching them, with Tenryuu watching from the sidelines, bearing a grin. The girl nodded to all three present Ships, then looked out over the horizon as the thrumming of an FTL appeared on her sensors...

She watched something suddenly flash into the air, launching what seemed to be humanoid mech figurines. Beams of laser fire and Flak rounds apparently exploded around her as the silhouette that she was, slim and all, prepared to land... The girl revealed herself as she touched down. A pair of powered boots with what seemed to be Ion Engines coming out of the heels, several gun batteries across her shoulders and four main turrets each with three barrels, two on each arm, followed by smaller AA batteries numbering in the dozens on the tops and sides of said turrets and finally, magnetic landing/takeoff catapults on top two of the Turrets.

The girl herself had a buxom chest covered by a black sailor girl uniform with a white collar and yellow accents, as well as a knee-length skirt and black thigh-highs and a pair of white stilleto heels. Her long, straight hair was a pure white that turned pink as it reached the tips. The girl touched down, to go face-to-face with infinity, only a forehead below the woman out of armor. She opened her eyes, revealing heterochromia, an emerald left eye and an azure right. On top of her head she had a communication antenna of sorts.

She smirked, then said "Well, howdy, big sis." with a hint of sass. Infinity nodded, then said "Welcome aboard. The assault carrier CSF Sunrider, isn't it?" to which the woman nodded and said "At your service." saluting promptly as her gear vanished into storage, leaving her only in her uniform. Infinity showed her to follow, while the Carriers and Tenryuu stared in awe. The Dreadnaught and Assault Carrier nodded to the girls as they stared on in awe.

"Those... Things... Little action figures. What were they?" Infinity inquired, to which Sunrider nodded and said "My Ryder complement... Think of your fighters, but in the model of multi-role or single-role... Well, MECHS." to which Infinity whistled and said "Fun..." with a grin. The Assault Carrier nodded, grinning too. Sunrider's eyes had changed from their blue to a bright magenta...

"Your eyes switch colors?" Infinity's brow then quirked up.

"Yup. Thing I took from most of my crew." Sunrider said "I have several variations of eye coloring too, depending on mood." then she winked at Infinity. The ship looked on, confused, as Sunrider took the lead, then crossed her arms and said to herself "What the fuck kind of group have I ended up in?" before continuing to walk behind her. She swore to herself in Russian.

Back at the dorm, Enterprise, who was in a scarlet tank top with black shorts, greeted the girls, arms crossed, then said "So I presume this is the Sunrider. Welcome aboard."

"Wait..." Sunrider's eyes widened. A wide smile appeared on her face as she called out "ARE YOU THE _ENTERPRISE_?!" in a joyful squeal. Enterprise cleaned her left ear with her pinky finger, then said "Err... Yes...? NCC-1701." before Sunrider pounced on the woman, throwing her to the floor in a tight hug. Infinity's left brow quirked up and a grin formed on her face as she walked past them and said "Presume she's a fan..."

"Ugh..." Enterprise coughed, lifting Sunrider slightly off of her "Guess so..."

"You kidding?! I was based on you! Even my Warp drive functions similarly to yours! You're my Idol!" Sunrider asked, looking up with emerald eyes and a wide smile at her 'Idol'. The Strident sisters chuckled, looking at the unfolding moment, then the Australian one quipped "Oi, get a room ye two!" and the Russian one returned "I believe this is their room as much as ours, sister." calmly.

"I struggle to be like you everyday, ma'am!" Sunrider beamed. Enterprise looked to her, then said "Err... How about you avoid the 'destruction' part of everything." as a shiver shot up her spine and PTSD seemed to kick in. Sunrider nodded, then said "Uhm, of course." then she beamed again, her smile showing pure white teeth "I'm so happy to finally meet you in person, ma'am!"

"Ehehe..." Enterprise chuckled, a bead of sweat on her cheek as she smiled awkwardly. _'Oh, God dammit, I got a groupee after me.'_ she thought, still processing some of the memories of PTSD. She struggled to stand up back to her feet, with a little Sunrider clinging to her waist. She sighed, then looked to Infinity, who was writing something at her desk, then asked "Are you gonna help me with this?"

"Nope." Infinity returned nonchalantly, popping out the 'p'. She looked back, then told Enterprise "I welcomed her to the crew. If you're like this, you teach her the ropes."

" _I_ don't even know the ropes yet, Infinity. How the hell am I supposed to teach them to the new girl?" Enterprise demanded. Infinity looked toward them again and answered "I was talking to Sunrider, E. She was properly summoned, unlike you. So she should've been briefed about everything." and Sunrider immediately saluted, then said "Aye, ma'am! That, I was!"

Infinity smirked, then said "So you're teaching Big E about everything. Got it, Sunny?"

"M-Me?! Teach Enterprise-senpai!?" The girl asked with that cutesy Japanese accent. Infinity chuckled, then said "Yup. Stick to her like barnacles to the underbelly of a wooden ship, or like cheese to a Pizza. For all I care, you're her teacher now, kiddo." to which the girl let out an incomprehensible set of joyous sounds as she hugged close to the Enterprise... The Federal fleet-gal scowled at Infinity, who chuckled, then turned back to completing paperwork that'd been left on her desk.

"Paperwork for Goto?" Enterprise asked before leaving with Sunrider.

"Yep... Gotta get this shit to the admiral stat. I'll be the one who gets chewed out if I don't." Infinity answered, focused on writing. Enterprise grinned, crossed her arms and said "Don't you mean 'eaten out'?" making Infinity suddenly straighten up in her chair and tighten her grip on her pencil enough to break it in half. Enterprise chuckled mischievously, then said "Well, we're out of your hairs for now, big girl. See you."

And with that, a door closed behind Infinity...

Allowing the Strident sisters to burst into laughter. The Ozzy one said in a fit of laughter "She got ya good, mama!" and the Russian one, chuckling "I'd bet mama would like it, though." blushing. Infinity gritted her teeth as she took another pencil and continued completing her paperwork. She'd have to make an inquiry to Admiral Goto about adding something to the List soon. She sighed deeply.

* * *

 ** _Rule 7924 has been added to 'The List':Do not fuck with the Infinity. This applies to all Ship-Girls currently on-site and off-site of the Solomon Islands base and all on-site human personnel aiding in the war effort. And no jokes about him and the Admiral/Admirals(Any of them, depending on posting) being involved in a relationship of any sorts beyond platonic. Either said Admiral will punish you or Infinity herself will take it in her own hands to do so._**

 ** _7924a. Take it from the Enterprise, who is now in the repair docks for the fifth day in. Don't._**


End file.
